Induction cooking stoves are widely used to cook food. Generally, the induction cooking stoves are placed on desk planes during operations. For increasing space utilization and demonstrating the harmonic aesthetic effect of the whole kitchen utensils, the induction cooking stoves are usually embedded within a cabinet. In comparison with the conventional kitchen utensil with a fire stove, the kitchen utensil with an embedded induction cooking stove is relatively neat, clean and easily managed. As a consequence, the embedded induction cooking stove is gaining popularity. Since the embedded induction cooking stove is enclosed by side plates of the cabinet, the heat-dissipating mechanism is very critical when designing an embedded induction cooking stove.
FIG. 1 is a schematic exploded view illustrating a heat-dissipating mechanism of an embedded induction cooking stove according to the prior art. Within the casing 10, the induction cooking stove 1 comprises a supporting part 11, a control unit 12, an air inlet module 13, and an air outlet part 14. The supporting part 11 is disposed on the casing 10. The control unit 12 is arranged at the front end of the supporting part 11. The air outlet part 14 is arranged at the rear end of the supporting part 11. The air outlet part 14 and the air inlet module 13 cooperate with each other to dissipate heat. The casing has a receptacle for accommodating a circuit board (not shown) and a heat sink (not shown). Several air inlet holes 101 are disposed in the bottom surface and the front end of the casing 10. In addition, several perforations 102 are formed in the front surface and the rear surface of the casing 10. By penetrating fastening elements (not shown) through the perforations 102, the induction cooking stove 1 could be fixed to a cabinet 2 (see FIG. 2). The air inlet module 13 includes a fan 131 and a fan stand 13 and the air inlet holes 101. The fan 131 is fixed on the fan stand 132 and arranged over the air inlet holes 101. During operation of the fan 131, the ambient air is inhaled into the internal portion of the induction cooking stove 1 through the air inlet holes 101 in order to remove heat generated from the electronic components (not shown) of the induction cooking stove 1.
The supporting part 11 includes a supporting plate 111 and an outer frame 112. The supporting plate 111 is usually made of ceramic material or heat-resistant hard material. The outer frame 112 is arranged at the periphery of the supporting plate 111 and attached onto the casing 10. The control unit 12 is usually made of plastic material. The control unit 12 has an operating panel 121 with multiple operating parts 122. When one of the operating parts 122 is triggered, the induction cooking stove 1 executes a corresponding function. The air outlet part 14 is a raised hollow block having an elongated air outlet hole 141. During operation of the fan 131, the ambient air is inhaled into the casing 10 through the air inlet holes 101, then transferred through the heat sink and electronic components (not shown), and finally exhausted out of the casing through the air outlet part 14 in order to remove the heat generated from the induction cooking stove 1.
FIG. 2 is a schematic cross-sectional view illustrating the conventional embedded induction cooking stove mounted in a cabinet. As shown in FIG. 2, the induction cooking stove 1 is embedded in the cabinet 2. During operation of the induction cooking stove 1, the fan 131 is activated to inhale ambient air. The ambient air is introduced into the cabinet 2 through the entrance 21 at the bottom portion or the entrance 22 at the front side of the cabinet 2, then transferred toward the induction cooking stove 1 along the inner wall of the cabinet 2, and then introduced into the internal portion of the induction cooking stove 1 through the air inlet holes 101. A portion of the heat generated from the induction cooking stove 1 is removed by the inhaled air, and the hot air is exhausted out of the casing through the air outlet hole 141. As shown in FIG. 2, the air circulates in the direction A. Since the backside of the cabinet 2 is usually in contact with or close to a wall 3. The hot air exhausted out of the induction cooking stove 1 is obstructed by the wall 3. Under this circumstance, the hot air possibly returns back or accumulates at the region neighboring the air outlet hole 141 and the heat-dissipating efficiency is deteriorated.
There is a need of providing an improved electrical apparatus so as to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.